


Obscene Behaviour

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [25]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cockblock Dean, Cockblocking, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, No Sex, Sex in the Impala
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, abbassa la voce, non possiamo permetterci che ci caccino dalla stanza per il rumore. Questo è l'unico motel della città.” disse Sam senza neppure distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo. Dean si voltò verso il fratello, un'espressione quasi tradita che gli occupava il viso.<br/>“Sam, li ho beccati che quasi si mettevano a scopare dentro l'Impala!” esclamò quindi Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata all'UST

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=de4i78)

 

_**Obscene Behaviour** _

  
_Prompt: Crossover SuperWolf, in cui Stiles e Derek fanno cosacce dentro l'Impala. Bonus se Dean li scopre._   
  


Dean era in piedi di fronte a Stiles e Derek, che stavano seduti su uno dei letti del motel. Stiles, fissava intorno a sè nella stanza, entrambi i piedi battevano contro la moquette in modo confusionario, le dita delle mani poggiate sulle coglie che imitavano il moto perpetuo dei piedi; Derek invece era una statuta, seduto stoicamente con la schiena dritta, le braccia incrociate al petto, le gambe semiaperte ben fisse al pavimento, lo sguardo fisso sul Winchester che riteneva più pericoloso, alias, Sam, che era seduto al tavolo accanto alla finestra, mentre digitava furiosamente al portatile immerso in una ricerca.

“Avete da dire qualcosa in vostra difesa?” chiese quindi Dean.

Stiles finalmente si concentrò su di lui, le mani e i piedi che finalmente smettevano di muoversi. “Parli dell'esserci intrufolati nella vostra stanza per assicurarci che non steste tramando di ucciderci?”

Dean sbuffò e indicò l'Impala fuori dalla finestra.  
“Ah, quello...” disse solo Stiles, avendo la decenza di arrossire vagamente.

“QUELLO?! Tutto ciò che hai da dire è AH, QUELLO?!” si surriscaldò Dean facendo un passo avanti, lo sguardo di Derek che si spostava su di lui, gli occhi che si socchiudevano appena e le mani che stringevano la presa contro le proprie braccia.

“Dean, abbassa la voce, non possiamo permetterci che ci caccino dalla stanza per il rumore. Questo è l'unico motel della città.” disse Sam senza neppure distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo. Dean si voltò verso il fratello, un'espressione quasi tradita che gli occupava il viso.

“Sam, li ho beccati che quasi si mettevano a scopare dentro l'Impala!” esclamò quindi Dean.

Il minore dei Winchester sospirò e portò gli occhi al cielo per un istante. “Dean, non è una tragedia, è solo un'auto.”

Dean parve seriamente ferito da quelle parole,ma prima che potesse iniziare con tutta la sua predica su come Baby non fosse affatto “solo un'auto”, Stiles emise un colpo di tosse.

“Quindi, possiamo andare?” chiese quindi indicando la porta. “Sai, sono quasi le 3 del mattino, tra qualche ora io avrei scuola, non ho avuto il tempo di finire una cosa per chimica visto che ci avete presi in ostaggio per le ultime 7 ore, hai interrotto quella che probabilmente era la mia unica occasione di fare sesso con Derek prima che io sia maggiorenne e, oh, hey! Se mio padre fosse tornato a casa da lavoro in anticipo potrebbe essersi preoccupato a non trovarmi in casa a dormire, cosa che si supponeva io stessi facendo. Ah, ma non vi ho detto che mio padre è lo sceriffo, vero?”

Nel mezzo di tutto quel farneticare, le informazioni importanti vennero recepite da Sam, che si alzò e poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Dean. Fu chiaro che fosse per trattenerlo quando disse loro che potevano andare, ma che li avrebbero tenuti d'occhio.  
Derek trascinò Stiles fuori dalla porta senza farselo ripetere, tuttavia, nonostante se ne fossero andati così velocemente, sentirono comunque le lamentele di Dean.

“SAM, L'IMPALA! LA MIA BABY!”


End file.
